Al filo de la irrealidad
by Cony Ally-Cullen
Summary: ya era demaciado tarde, ya estaban condenados...


**Los personajes son de SM**

**Al filo de la irrealidad**

Se conocían hace años, y hace años mantenían un pequeño secreto.

El día en que los presentaron no pudieron negar la conexión que tuvieron, y desde entonces hasta ahora mantienen esta relación, una relación a escondidas, prohibida, la razón? El era casado, y peor aun, era el marido de su propia hermana.

Flash back

-Alice, quiero que vengas a conocer a mi marido, baja- Alice se encontraba en habitación, hace horas que esperaban al tal Edward, el marido de su hermana, ella se había casado mientras ambos estudiaban en Londres y había vuelto hace un par de días

- Aquí estoy- dijo Alice, bajando por la escalera- donde esta mi querido cuñadito- un chico alto, de cabello desordenado y ojos verdes se volteo a verla, y Alice no pudo articular palabra

-Mi amor-Bella se dirigió a Edward- ella es mi hermana Alice-Edward se acerco

-Es un placer conocerte al fin, Bella me hablo muchísimo de ti-beso su mejilla y una extraña corriente los recorrió a ambos

-Igualmente Edward, también me hablo mucho de ti, me alegra conocerte al fin – ambos se quedaron mirando interminables segundos

- Ok, ven cariño mis padres están afuera- Bella tomo el brazo de Edward y lo llevo al patio trasero, Alice los siguió en silencio-Mamá, Papá, el es Edward, mi esposo –Alice sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda tras las palabras de su hermana

-Edward, esperaba tanto el día en que por fin pudiera conocerte, cariño-Esme, la madre de Alice y Bella, lo abrazo maternalmente

-Yo también tenia muchas ganas de conocerla, Bella me a hablado tanto de ustedes que ya los siento parte de mi –Edward no pudo evitar mirar a Alice

-Pues es un placer tenerte en la familia, Edward- Esta ves fue Carlisle, el padre quien lo abrazo

Luego de presentarse y hablar horas sobre todo lo que había pasado en los últimos años, cenaron, y se fueron a la terraza, Bella les mostró las fotos del matrimonio, lamentándose de que su familia no había podido asistir, Alice estaba en silencio y solo sonreía cuando debía hacerlo

-Me duele un poco la cabeza-Dijo Bella- Alice, te importaría hacerle compañía a Edward? Tal vez podrían dar un paseo-se dirigió a Ed- Esta ciudad es hermosa de noche y así podrán conocerse mas

-Me parece genial amor, pero solo si me prometes que estarás bien –le dijo Edward a Bella

-Claro que si cariño, lo pasaran bien –Bella le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

-Ok, Vamos cuñadito- Alice se levanto y Edward la siguió

Caminaron un largo rato, hablaron mucho, pero sorpresivamente a ambos les incomodaba hablar de Bella, así que solo hablaron de sus vidas, rieron y se divirtieron muchísimo, Edward no entendía por que pero se sentía en casa estando con ella

-Ok Eddy, son las 3 de la mañana creo que deberíamos irnos –Dijo Alice mientras guardaba su teléfono

-Tan tarde? Bueno debo reconocer duendecilla que la hora paso volando contigo –le sonrío y le abrió la puerta del auto,

Cuando llegaron Alice lo llevo a la habitación de Bella

-Es probable que este dormida- dijo Edward

-Seguro, bueno Eddy, lo pase muy bien –dijo Alice y Edward le sonrío

-También yo duendecilla buenas noches- se acerco para besar su mejilla, pero el impulso fue mas grande y la beso en los labios, al comienzo Alice no reacciono pero luego solo se dejo llevar.

Y fue allí cuando sellaron su destino, cuando se condenaron de por vida, pasaron los meses y ellos seguían viéndose a escondidas, amándose y entregándose el uno al otro, el la izo suya en silencio, mientras Bella dormía, la culpa los corrompía pero ya habían llegado demasiado lejos

Fin flash back

Ambos se encontraban en aquel hotel que tanto conocían

-Le dije a Bella que tenia una reunión- Edward dijo mientras entraban

-Ok, Alice solo pudo asentir, que nombrara a su hermana no ayudaba

Ambos entraron y de inmediato Edward se apodero de los labios de Alice, amarrándola con sus brazos, se besaron desesperadamente y pronto se despojaron de sus ropas, ambos sabían que disponían de poco tiempo, Edward la izo suya una vez mas, se amaron por un par de horas, por un par de horas sintieron que pertenecían al otro, por un par de horas se olvidaron de lo demás. Pero ese momento siempre tenia que acabar, y ambos se marchaban con el deseo y la culpa, a Edward Bella lo esperaba en casa con su hija de 5 años, y Alice, debía recoger a su pequeño de 2 años en la guardería y esperar a su esposo Jasper.

Alice y Edward llevaban años viviendo esta mentira, pero ya era demasiado tarde para dejarlo atrás, ya estaban condenados y por un par de horas no les importaba vivir en su propia irrealidad…

* * *

**Nueva creacion de mi loca cabesita, no se por que pero la ame :D **


End file.
